Into the Woods - Anything can happen in the woods
by VictoriaPlum1579
Summary: The brief encounter of the Bakers Wife and Cinderella's Prince Charming. Reviews very welcome :)
1. The Meeting

Anything Can Happen in the Woods

The Bakers Wife walked briskly through the trees, the light now scarce, only a few rays of the last moments of daylight peered through the dense foliage. Counting her paces her attention was drawn to a figure standing only a few feet ahead of her. Almost instantly she recognized the tall, dark haired man to be Prince Charming himself. Careful not to lose her train of thought she continued walking past him and only uttered a simply "Hello Sir" as she brushed past one of his broad shoulders. She couldn't help but look back over her shoulder at the handsome royal, and the moment that she did their eyes locked together and she froze on the spot. He said, in a deep, warm voice "What are you doing in the woods at this hour?" The woman replied simply "I came here with my husband and I were… Well, it's a long story." The Prince took a couple of strides towards the Bakers Wife and calmly said, "He would let you roam alone in the woods"

"Actually it was my choice" she replied, stubbornly.

"You're choice? How brave" The Prince almost whispered as he walked slowly and seductively towards the now startled Bakers Wife.  
"Brave?" she stammered

"Yes…. Anything can happen in the woods." Whispered the Prince, into the woman's ear. He gently lifted her hand and pressed his warm soft lips to it. The shocked Bakers Wife turned around, only to be pulled into his strong arms. She found herself rising towards his face, for now she was getting the attention she had always wanted to get from her husband. Her husband! She quickly pulled herself away as far as she could and protested. "We can't do this! You have a princess and I have… I have a Baker," she frowned in disappointment and she spat out the words and slowly dipped into a small curtsey. As she pushed past the Prince he said nothing, simply pulled her to his muscular body and pressed his mouth to hers. The Bakers wife, though a little shocked, sighed a little before pulling away to protest further but the Prince just lifted a single finger to her mouth and silenced her. He took her by the hands and led her into the glade.


	2. Something More

Anything Can Happen in the Woods – Part II

The Prince picked up the love-struck Bakers Wife and held her close to his warm chest. She rested her head against him and listening to the beat of his heart, her own heart a fluttering butterfly. He softly lay her body down into the cool grass, the sky now orange as the sun lowered itself from view and the moon began to rise in its place. The Prince took the Bakers Wife's head into his manly, but gentle hands and planted small kisses across her face and neck. For a moment the Baker's Wife forgot about everything outside their little world. About the giantess, the murders, the argument with her husband. She chuckled lightly to herself. How on earth was she going to explain this to her husband? Her laughter quickly turned to panic and the woman bolted upright and was about to run away. She would have succeeded had the Prince not have grasped her hand and pulled her back down into his loving arms. The Bakers Wife opened her mouth to protest further but the mouth of the Prince silenced her worries. What had begun as a harmless, playful kiss had soon become passionate kissing! This was the attention that the Bakers Wife craved from her husband, the kind of attention that she had always had a deep desire for and who could have known that a handsome prince would have taken such an interest in her. The middle-aged woman had suddenly been transported back to her youth, the days when she and the Baker had just begun courting. Her memories were interrupted by the sensation of the Princes tongue delicately dancing upon her own. A sensation ran through her body like a thousand tiny fireworks. All her dreams were coming true in this one moment in the woods. What a strange place the woods had turned out to be. She knew that the experience would have been wild, but to be pursued by a prince, when back at home all that pursued her was tomorrow's bread? This was more than she could ever have wished for. She was in heaven.

Suddenly, the Prince pulled away from her and stood up. The Bakers Wife didn't know what to do, she tried to speak to stop him from leaving but as she watched him she knew, he was not leaving any time soon…


	3. An Unexpected Turn

Anything Can Happen in the Woods – Part III

As the Prince, breathing heavily, sweat on his brow, climbed off the Baker's Wife she flung her arms around his neck, and pulled him back onto her. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, the cold night air making them hold each other tight. The unusual couple of peasant and prince rolled amongst the grass, as the mist crept in around them, like a blanket of seduction. The Prince pulled himself off of the woman and lay beside her, kissing her soft, warm neck. The Baker's Wife, in complete bliss, reached out and placed her hand on his bare chest. The Prince sighed and ran his hand through the Baker's Wife's long, tangled, brown hair. Neither of the two had a care in the word, to them, everything was perfect. The Prince had no intention of telling Cinderella about his activities here in the woods this night and nor did the Baker's Wife intend on telling her husband. This was their secret, their pleasure, their moment. "After all", thought that Baker's Wife to herself, "If life were only moments, then you'd never know you had one."

Unexpectedly the Prince caught her unaware as he kissed her once again. By now the Baker's Wife knew she could not object, and just allowed the blissful feeling to wash over her once more. Crunch. In the background a twig snapped, the Baker's Wife's eyes snapped open, and darted around in a panic. The Prince lifted his head for a moment before gazing down into the woman's green eyes and resuming the kiss. There was a rustle close by where the two lovers lay. This time it was the Prince who became alert and glanced around. Sleeping Beauty came into his view, paying no attention to the couple on the ground, yawned simply and walked past the glade. The Prince jumped to his feet and stated "I must leave you." In a matter of factual voice.

"Why?!" exclaimed the Baker's Wife, unable to move from where she lay.

"… The Giant" explained the Prince, his gaze following the path that the young maiden had taken. He picked up his deep red jacket and pulled it on hurriedly.

"Will we find each other in the woods again?" queried the Baker's Wife, suggestively.

"I will never forget you, how brave you are to be alone in the woods," Stated the Prince, ignoring her question. "Nor will I forget how alive you have made me feel" he remarked. He sharply drew in a breath, knelt down next to the Baker's Wife and took her chin into his hand. He lifted her face to his, studied it for a moment before pinching her cheek, smiling and darting quickly after the Princess Sleeping beauty.


End file.
